What? Again?
"What? Again?" is the 1st episode of Battle for the Silver, and the 27th episode overall of the Battle for the Copper series. This episode was released on July 17, 2018. Coverage Cold Open It starts with Bally standing by himself. He states how something feels wrong, like there should be a sequel. Nicey approaches him and tells Bally to follow him. He leads him to a safe, which he claims does not have copper in it. Bally asks what he thinks is in it. Then a voice from behind them says it is silver. The voice is revealed to be Marker. He says Coiny threw him under the bus with the co-hosting thing, so he's planning on doing a season 2. He asks them if they wanna join. Bally agrees along with Nicey, and he goes to ask Rose if she wants to join, and she says yes. Earthy, Moon, and Saturn join, while Jupiter does not. Coke passes along with Donut, he claims because there are too many donuts in object shows. Laptop declines for both him and Headphones, who says they could have had so much development. Bow and Drumstick pass aswell, and Chess Piece and Checker Piece join. Trombone joins, and Balloon passes. Cloud and Thought Cloud both pass, and Cookie joins. Getting people to join Marker states he will try to find new people, when Core Icon shows up and asks Marker why he dragged him there. Marker told him that he's forcing him to compete in an object show which Core Icon asks why he can't go a day without torturing him. Core Icon leaves while Marker tries to find more people. Evil Needle teleports in, and Marker assumes she wants to join, so he lets her in. Evil Eye also joins, along with Zombie Arrow. Roundy comes up to Bally and says hello. Cake Slice joins along with Scary Death Box, both happy that they can be a contestant rather than just an elimination prop. Ringy and Rainbow Cube join. Earthy sees Stoney, and Stoney says he is happy Earthy recovered and joins. Marker is about to start before Coat Rack drops from the sky and hits the ground. He then tells him that he is in season 2. Marker asks where he came from and he replies that Coiny's rocket sucked. Marker tells him to stand with the group, and he does. Marker shows the cast, and sorts them into their proper season and gender in an attempt to form teams. He realizes there is 21 contestants, and 21 doesn't go into 2. Checker Piece comes up with a solution but Marker throws a rock at her. He suggests a challenge that determines the captains, and that the last one chosen is eliminated. Ringy gets mad and forces Marker to do 3 teams of 7, which he does. Challenge Marker explains that the challenge is to shoot each other with paintball guns. Bally complains about the challenge being stolen and then a paintball whizzes past him. Nicey claims he is going to protect Rose, but he gets hit by a paintball and explodes. Roundy comes up to Ringy and says she is going to die. She aims at her but misses. Ringy then shoots her back and she explodes. Another paintball goes through her. Zombie Arrow is seen aiming at Scary Death Box, who looks scared. Zombie Arrow gets hit by a paintball and explodes. Scary Death Box says he is happy that he lived and gets hit by a paintball. Three paintballs go past Coat Rack, and he says he needs to attack everyone to win team captain, starting with Moon. Moon tells Coat Rack to 'come at him', and Coat Rack shoots Moon. Earthy tells Saturn that they need to attack Coat Rack. Coat Rack appears behind Earthy and tells him he didn't try hard enough. Earthy ninja chops him and runs away. Saturn looks awkwardly at Coat Rack and then gets shot by him. Core Icon is standing by himself when Evil Needle teleports in, scaring him. He shoots her and she explodes. It pans to Chess Piece. A paintball is going towards her, but Checker Piece takes it for her. Chess Piece is sad from this. Cookie asks Rainbow Cube if she's a rainbow cube. She says yes and Cookie responds by saying let's see how fast she dies. Rainbow Cube quickly shoots her. Cake Slice is standing by herself, and she is shot by Evil Eye. She shoots him back and they both explode. Earthy asks Stoney for help and he agrees but says they'll have to turn on each other if they wanna be on the same team. Rose sees a rock and asks where it came from. Coat Rack shoots her but hits the rock. She shoots at him, and misses, and hits Chess Piece in the face which causes her to fall over. She shoots Ringy who was behind her. Core Icon is standing by himself. Bally comes out of nowhere and shoots his hat. In anger, Core Icon shoots Bally, and then shoots himself because he 'is nothing without his hat'. Earthy is talking to Stoney and is shot by Coat Rack. Coat Rack brags giving Stoney the opportunity to shoot him. Marker reveals that 4 are left. It pans to Trombone. Who is alone. He asks if anyone is near him, and Rainbow Cube comes up from behind him and shoots him. Marker explains that Stoney, Rose, and Rainbow Cube pick the teams. Rainbow Cube said she is not a complete failure. Rose asks who picks first and Marker replies that it's Rose to Stoney to Rainbow Cube. Rainbow Cube gets sad. Team Picking Rose picks this order: Nicey, Evil Eye, Chess Piece, Checker Piece, Coat Rack, Cookie Stoney picks this order: Earthy, Saturn, Moon, Core Icon, Scary Death Box, Evil Needle Rainbow Cube picks this order: Trombone, Ringy, Bally, Roundy, Cake Slice, Zombie Arrow Rose calls her team The Exotic Plants. Earthy suggests the team name The Cool Alliance and Three Other People, and Stoney uses it. Rainbow Cube calls her team Team Cool Good. Marker says it's time for the next challenge. Checker Piece asks if it's skydiving. Marker says no. Second Challenge Marker explains that the challenge is that everyone is switching bodies and they will have to guess who is who and the teams with the most points win. Stoney/Bally complains about the challenge, which leads Ringy/Moon to guess that he is Bally. Bally gets angry and walks away. Nicey/Trombone claims that being in a different body is unsettling, and Coat Rack/Core Icon tells him he should be happy he didn't lose his hat. Nicey/Trombone says the only one with a hat is Core Icon, which causes Core Icon to be guessed. Zombie Arrow/Evil Eye is in complete terror because he is Zombie Arrow. Checker Piece/Cake Slice claims that he is Zombie Arrow. Moon/Scary Death Box and Cookie/Chess Piece are standing in place when Scary Death Box/Evil Needle teleports. Moon/Scary Death Box asks her why she's in his body, causing Cookie/Chess Piece to guess them both. Saturn/Earthy asks where Saturn is and guesses Roundy/Zombie Arrow. Rose/Cookie claims her arms are weird, as does Core Icon/Checker Piece. Evil Eye/Stoney claims being a floating thing with no limbs is lame, to which Zombie Arrow/Evil Eye claims he is the lame one, causing Evil Eye/Stoney to guess him. Cake Slice/Coat Rack tells Evil Eye/Stoney that he knows he's not on his team, which causes Evil Eye/Stoney to guess Coat Rack. Core Icon/Checker Piece says that she wonders who Chess Piece is, causing Trombone/Ringy to guess her. Saturn/Earthy then asks where Saturn is, to which he is behind Earthy, but as Bally. They decide to stick together. Earthy/Roundy says she is a natural because she hasn't been caught yet. She sees Saturn as Bally and says hi to him. They immediately know it's her and guess her. Rose/Cookie says she knows that they are Saturn and Earthy. Saturn/Earthy says she'll have to find out who is who. She correctly guesses that Earthy is Saturn, so he tells Saturn to quickly say who she is, and he does. Bally/Saturn leaves instantly. Marker shows that Stoney, Saturn, Moon, Trombone, Nicey, Rose, Ringy, Rainbow Cube, and Cake Slice are left. Evil Needle/Nicey looks at Nicey/Trombone and says that's him. Trombone guesses him and Nicey claims he thought he was on his team. Cookie/Chess Piece looks at Nicey/Trombone and incorrectly guesses Cake Slice. Rainbow Cube/Rose tells Chess Piece she knows who she is and that they have to stick together, which she agrees to. Ringy/Moon asks where Earthy and Saturn are, so Trombone/Ringy tells him to stop impersonating her. Moon says no and guesses her. Checker Piece/Cake Slice then guesses Moon, and Rainbow Cube/Rose guesses Cake Slice. Evil Eye/Stoney guesses who Trombone is, then Chess Piece/Rainbow Cube guesses Stoney. Bally/Saturn is seen investigating something when Rainbow Cube/Rose guesses him. Cookie/Chess Piece is grabbed and Chess Piece/Rainbow Cube correctly guesses her and Rose. Marker shows the results, and reveals that The Cool Alliance and Four Other People got first, with eight points. He then shows that Team Cool Good is safe with seven, and The Exotic Plants lose with 5. Rose is sad they lost, and Nicey tells her that they tried their best, and she is cheered up. Stinger Earthy asks Jupiter what he will do now that he isn't competing, and Jupiter says he is going to relax now that he isn't trapped in the competition anymore. Shots Shot and killed Shot someone Challenge results Deaths *Everyone except Rainbow Cube, Rose, and Stoney die from paintball guns. Trivia *This introduces 9 new characters. *This is the first episode of season 2. *This is the first 2018 episode. *This is uploaded almost exactly 4 years after Endurance beam strikes again!. *Chess Piece, Earthy, Cookie, Coat Rack, Checker Piece, and Trombone all got redesigns this episode. The most noticeable is Chess Piece's. *The challenge is inspired from What Do You Think Of Roleplay? *Zombie Arrow and Stoney are characters taken from last season, while Cake Slice, Ringy, and Scary Death Box are objects from last season. *Evil Needle and Evil Eye are season 1 rejects who both got to join. **Ironically, their names both have "Evil" in them. *Donut did not join because there are too many donuts in object shows. This is a reference to Endurance beam strikes again! when Coke tells Donut there are too many donuts in object shows. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:2018 Episodes Category:Battle for the Silver